Family Reunion
by Ginger-the-dream-elf
Summary: Slenderman and Scarlet head to Slenders fathers home for charismas how will they encounter maybe a sertan someone from years ago? rated M for fucher chapters
1. Scarlet

**Family reunion**

Slenderman was always alone on Christmas but not this time, this time he had Scarlet a 17 year old girl he had saved and raised for a two years now.

"hey mister, what's with the longer face?" she asked nudging him ever so slightly  
"**just thinking**" he answered running his pale fingers throw her brown hair her green eyes staired at him a subspaces look on his face  
"about?" "**nothing**" he didn't like to lie to the child but it couldn't be helped  
"your lying" ' Danmit she's found my tell ' he cursed in his head "so what is it?" she persisted he pulled her up into his lap and placed his chin on the crown of her head  
"**a girl**" he answered  
"me?" she asumed  
"**no a different girl**" truth was he was thinking about Ginger he had stopped seeing her a year ago being that it was unlikely she would wake up again  
"who?" she quizzed  
"**she's a very good friend of mine but I haven't seen in her for awhile**" it wasn't a lie she was a very good friend more or less  
"is she nice?" the girl continued to entertain the subject the being chuckled a bit she had her moments but most of the time she was well her, he didn't answer the girl.

"hey mister" "**yes?**" he hoped she was going to change the subject "do you have family" it was odd she never asked before "**yes I have a farther, uncul and two younger brothers**" he answered being that it was useless to lie and a little happy she gave up trying to find out more about Ginge  
"oh, why don't they ever come over"  
"**you are you so interested?**" "well you seem to leave more offen and it gets boring here and its getting close to Christmas witch is when family is suppose to be together" she said "**we have nothing in common that's why**" she sighed and crawled off my lap and gave me a pissed look "listen its like -100 degrees in side your never here and when you are all you do is sleep I'm trying to put it nicely but I need warmth and people to talk to I don't know what the hell you are that makes you immune to the cold and loneliness but I'm still human" she said very quickly Slenderman chuckled Scarlet reminded him of Ginger a lot exspeshly when she was mad "**fine I think there's a Christmas thing at my fathers place just stay way from my uncul**" "deal" she held out her hand and he shook it, it was still so small compared to his but nether cared, she crawled back into his lap enjoying the warmth of his chest and fell asleep "**if Ginger was awake I bet she would love to meet you**" he whispered and fell asleep him self.


	2. Ginger

-Time skip one week, 3 days before Christmas-  
"**wake up, Scarlet**" Slenderman nudged the sleeping girl she sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes "it the day yet?" "**yep I got you some new cloths**" he placed the folded denim jeans and red t-shirt on the bed she grabbing it quickly and headed to the bathroom "**good girl**" he muttered and strained his tie as he heard the shower turn on. Scarlet dried her hair and got dressed before entering the lounge room slenderman siting on the couch waiting patiently "**come on**" he sighed grabbing the blind fold "why do I need that?" "**please?**" he said holding it out scarlet sighed grabbing at it and putting it on he smiled a nonexistent smile spread across his face as he teleported the to the house he could already hear his brother and farther talking and the smell of roses was putrid he took the blind fold off and Scarlet smiled "I will never know how you do that mister" he chuckled softly and lead the girl inside Splenderman poked his head out from the lounge room "Slendy!" he yelled happily and ran to hug his elder sibling "**let go**" he protested bluntly "what the?" Scarlet said more to herself causing splendors attention to go to the girl "hello!" splendor kneeled to get a beater look at the girl her gaze switched from him to Slenderman "you where right" slenderman chuckled softly "**this is Scarlet**" "what a pretty name" the girl smiled likening the new found attention "**where's Trender?**" Slender asked his younger sibling Splender just giggled as a response and lead the girl into the lounge room Zalgo was siting in a love seat "whos the kid?" "Scarlet" she answered he shrugged as slenderman sat her down on the couch.

After a while there was a knock at the door Splender got up and answered it slender herd Splender say "hello Trender" before seeing his brother in the arch way something slung around his neck "looks like I'm not the only one with a guest" he said looking at Slenderman raising a nonexistent eyebrow "**you came with Ginger?**" Slenderman asked and looked away "yep but this Ginger is a little different" Trender replied and moved the sling looking thing to the front of him and pulled out a sleeping girl with long dark purple hair that hid her elf ears she wore a red crop top and a black flared skirt with combat boots "**why she's asleep and well I don't think she's strong enough to enter dream form**" Slenderman asked still not looking, seeing the girl was painful "Wow Slendy" her voice was clear and came from one place and was slightly forced Slenderman looked at the now standing girl her hazel eyes and red stitched smile a welcome sight she clung to Trender's arm for dear life slender saw the bandages around her stomach "**Ginge?!**"  
he smiled at the girl but she didn't smile back just looked at him then Scarlet who was now sleeping agents his shoulder "I guess I was a proxy" she muttered he before being lifted up onto smexy's shoulder "look who joined the party sleeping beauty!" he said with a chuckle Ginger giggled the made a face grunting and grabbing at the bandages "what up Gin?" Smexy asked "the gun wound hasn't healed" she answered with a sigh "and they wont coz you woke up 3 years early" Trender scolded she blushed slightly and looked at Slender he looked away a bit ashamed that he left her alone "to bad" Splender said taking the girl from his unculs shoulder "hang on, am I a parcel to be passed around? because if I am I didn't get a memo" Ginger said a bit annoyed "no but its been a long time Ginge" Splender said and nuzzled her shoulder happily. after a moment of awkward silence Ginger spoke up "so anyone gona clue me in on my replacement?" she resived a glare from Slender before getting her answer "**her name is Scarlet I found her sleeping in a tree starved and covered in bruises so I took her home and cared for her. That was two years ago**" Slender answered "aww. well at lest we already agree on one thing" she Ginger smiled "**what?**" slender quizzed "you people are the most comfy pillows in the world" now it was everyone turn to blush at the complement "oh that reminds me!" she said and pulled out a few colorful packages "thank Jack and Jill for the wrapping paper" she said throwing a red rectangle at Slendy he opened it to show a block of dark choclet his blush grew deeper being it was his favorite he looked up from the gift he saw every one else had one or two Splender had a pack of balloons, Smexy had in his hands a pack of cigars and condoms, Trender had a bracelet and silver ring and his farther had a small vile of blood probley her own "where did you get this stuff once you woke up I watched you like a tiger hunting weak pray " Trader asked being that he had never seen the presents "three years ago hid then in the dream realm" she snickered "Slendy I got you everlasting choclet richest in the world, Splender a pack of instant balloon animals, Smexy a pack of rose smelling scotch tasting cigs and a pack of unbreakable supper thin condoms, Trender a bracelet that would make baby cloths fit you and a silver ring for bling and finally Zalgo a vile of my own blood just slip a drop of that in someone's drink and they will have the most awful nightmares" she explained resting her head on Splendor's chest again getting sleepy and trying to fight it off "tired?" Trender asked "no" she lied "Gin" "fine yes but I just woke up!" she protested to going back to sleep "don't care" and he picked her up out of the youngers arms Ginger shot daggers at her care taker with her eyes "you people treat me like a baby because I got shot I mean Slendy got shot two times" Ginger whined "well you are a baby" Trender mocked "I'm older the Splender!" she grumbled "to your kind your still an infant plus you woke up while healing so your going to be exsusted" Trender tried to convince her "fine just lock the door I don't trust rose man over there" Smexy shot her a look but he was thinking about it. Slenderman chuckled "**guess we can put both our girls to bed**" "hey there both your girls you just gave me your girl friend when she got shot" Trender chuckled back walking up stairs "reminded me to throw knifes at you two later" Ginger mumbled, both girls where placed in Slenderman's room "**night Ginge**" "night Slendy" Ginger layed on her back in that large bed looking at Scarlet who was using her as a pillow witch she somewhat enjoyed "**Gin?**" Slender said stopping at the door way snapping Ginger out of her thoughts "ya?" "**I wouldn't replace you I couldn't because your not a proxy**" he said sternly she blushed slightly "just got a bit of envy after you stopped visiting things got boring, Trender didn't tell and or read story's just walked in cheaked my pulse walked out I forced myself to wake 3 years early I couldn't wait that long to see you" she admitting blushing deeply "**seems like that gun won big time**" "that the problem with early wake up. but I rather be in pain then not see you" she said looking up at the ceiling Slenderman sighed "**I will be up soon got to sleep**". Slenderman man returned to his room Ginger was siting up in bed stairing at something out the window humming lightly as she stroked Scarlets hair "**why are you still awake?**" he whispered she look at him and rolled her eyes "waiting for you jackass now get in bed" she smirked so Slenderman took off his tie, jacket and dress shirt and layed next to the girl she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep happily "**just like old times**" he whispered before slipping into sleep.


	3. the dream

*flash back dream*  
It was cold but it didn't matter much to Slenderman he was walking in the forest around his parents home only 13 years old his gray polo not providing much heat neither his black jeans, his black tennis shoes crunching leaves under his feet. After awhile of walking slender felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see nothing he sighed but before he could take another step he felt another tap on his shoulder he turned again but still nothing "h-hello?" he said the reply was a giggle it sounded like it was everywhere yet nowhere at all "s-show your self!" he yelled and then before him a girl appeared her dark purple hair in a pixy hair cut making her elf ears stand out. The girls hazel eyes where beautiful the red stitched smile was somewhat friendly to the being she wore a ripped green medieval short sleeves men's tunic with a odd looking belt and ripped black tights bruises coved her arms and blood run up her arms from cuts on her wrist and bear feet with rope burn on her ankles slender tried to see her better but she was almost transparent "what are you?" she asked in that same every where yet nowhere voice "I-I'm a slender being what are you?" he answered she giggle "I'm a dream elf" "who are you?" "Ginger you?" "Slenderman" "well Slendy I'm in a spot of trouble and you look like the man who hates humans you think you can do me a job?" Slenderman looked at the girl tilting his head to the side "I'm intrigued continue" "all you must do is kill a few humans and bring the body of the girl in the basement to me" it sounded simple but there must be catch "whos the girl?" "me" "what do you mean you?" "I mean the girls body is my body that's why I need it" "why cant you so it your self" "the humans where smart they lined the place in salt I cant enter in dream form and I cant wake up unless I'm in the same room as my body but you on the other hand can walk throw salt with ease kill humans and carry a 20 kilogram kid" she was convincing "fine" and so the job began Slenderman followed Ginger to a old log cabin from there she ran down what the house was like and waited. Slenderman was about to walk into the home until Ginger fell to her knees with a yelp clutching her ribs "Ginge you ok?" "I'm fine but you better hurry before I'm not" she grunted and Slender ran into the house he heard the humans down stairs and ran down to find Gingers sleeping body strung up with thick rope at her wrists blood now pored from her rib cage as a bone stuck clear out of the skin two men leaded agent a wall clean bats in there hands one other stood in front of the girl swinging his now bloody bat into her body her ankles where tied to the floor to stop her swinging around Slenderman took quick action wrapping thick black tendrils around the tree mans necks snapping them quickly then rushing to the body two tendrils untying her the other guiding the limp body into his arms he rushed out side to find the ghost like figer gone "Ginger?!" he yelled no reply slender used a tendril to gently slap Gingers cheek until she took in a rush of air and griped onto his shirt "t-than-ank y-you" she said her voice more solid but very forced she didn't open her eyes "hey open your eyes Ginge you got'a stay awake I didn't save you so your could die" she griped the polo tighter and forced a nod opening her eyes slightly Slenderman began to run toward the house thankfully Ginger was light so she didn't way his down. Slenderman busted down the front door and ran into the lounge room to find his all male family watching a movie "DAD!" he yelled gaining his fathers attention he went wide eyed at the sight so did his uncul "get her in the guest room Smexy grab the med kit" he barked and lead his son throw the halls, Slenderman layed her on the bed "Z-Zalgo?" she grunted "hey Gin long time no see" he said his voice soothing as he stroked her hair with one hand removing her tunic with the other bandages keeping the small girl descent "its been 4 years" she grunted back "how do you know my dad?" Slenderman inquired "lets just say we have one thing in common" Zalgo answered as Smexy walked in the room med kit in hand "what do we have?" he asked opening it up the hole time Ginger had not let go of Slenderman's shirt "6 broken ribs a broken hip bone and a lot of blood loss" his farther answered grabbing a cloth and exiting the room Smexy examined the bone that stuck out of her skin "this is going to hurt a lot Gin" "you think I don't know that? at lest be a good uncul and get Slendy out of here" she relised the grip on his shirt transferring it to the now blood soaked sheet Smexy nodded at the teen and he scrambled out of the room just as his farther walked in, Slender sat in the lounge room with his brothers "whos the girl?" Trender asked "Ginger" "what is she?" "dream elf" "how do you know her?" "met her today in the forest" "why is she so beat up?" this time it was Splender who asked "I couple of men where beating her with baseball bats" both the brothers shuddered then the screaming started it was ear piercing screams of agony "they must be relocating her rib" again the brothers shuddered as the screams continued after awhile they stopped and the two men walked into the room slightly covered in blood "shes asleep and will be for while" Slenderman ran into the room it was true she was asleep but she looked more comfortable Slenderman simply watched the sleeping girl until Zalgo walked in with an arm full of books "son your going to read all theys if you want to know more about Gin" he said placing the books down on the nightstand slender nodded and sat down on the chair next to the bed and began to read.  
-Time skip 2 days later-  
slender was still reading when he felt something on his head "that's a load of bullocks" Gingers voice said everywhere but nowhere it made slender smile "Ginger!" he dropped the book and turned to face her but he couldn't see her "I'm siting on your head Slendy not behind you above" she giggled and jumped off instead siting on her sleeping self chest "miss me?" Slenderman nodded "well thank you. now for that reward" she muttered the last part and disappeared only to come back with a solid block of choclet "try it" slender took a bite and fell in love downing the hole block "thank you" she giggled "may I meet your brothers I already know Zalgo and Smexy" slender nodded and left the room to come back with his younger brothers "oh my goodness you look horrible!" Trender said covering his eyes "well I cant really get changed when I'm asleep and Zalgo cut up my tunic" Ginger said "tunic your a girl you should be in a dress!" she rolled her eyes "just you try your vest will end up in shreds" she mimicked tearing something Trender fainted making Ginger giggle "now whos Mr. Poke-a-dot?" "Splender" he answered Ginger was silent for a moment before walking towards the slender being and whispering something in his ear making his breath hitch and again Ginger giggled before disappearing "she scary" Splender cried running out the room after a moment Slenderman's farther walked in "yep defiantly Ginger" he said looking down at the past out Trender "she must be having a feeding frenzy in here" Smexy chuckled walking into the room "what do you mean?" slender asked "it means I'm eating up the fear of your pass out brother" Ginger answered now siting on Trender's chest making odd hand moshes until he shot awake and started to cry "morning" Ginger said getting off his chest "y-y-you are really scary" he sputtered hiding behind his farther "I try my best" Ginger said bowing. And like that the family was a thick a thief's or killers.  
*end of flash back dream* slender woke to sunlight and a lack of girls in his bed. 


End file.
